Fatal Mistakes
by VTShyungie
Summary: Aku tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi tapi seseorang tahan aku dan katakan padaku 'Cinta adalah suatu penyakit, kecanduan, overdosis'. Aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta Got7 Fanfiction - MarkBam boyxboy - RnR jsy


**Fatal Mistakes**

**Got7 –MarkBam Fanfiction slight JackBam**

**[!] Warning, OOC, typos, dan bahasa yang gak terlalu baku lol, alur gaje**

_Seseorang, tolong panggilkan dokter, tahan aku dan katakan padaku 'Cinta adalah suatu penyakit, kecanduan, overdosis'. Exo –Overdose _

Fatal mistakes –Start!

Cuaca malam yang dingin tidak pernah bisa membekukan pikiran berkecamuk seorang lelaki remaja yang sedang duduk di balkon seorang diri. Hembusan angin malam hari juga tidak bisa mematikan api di ujung batang putih-coklat yang remaja itu pegang. Bahkan kata orang yang bisa melihat makhluk halus, bisikkan mereka tidak bisa menyadarkan Bambam –lelaki remaja itu –dari pikiran bodohnya. Bambam masih tak menyerah menyalahkan dirinya akibat kesalahan fatalnya.

Ia membanting batang rokok (yang sama sekali belum ia hirup) ke lantai, menginjaknya penuh amarah seolah ia menginjak orang yang ia benci. Berteriak di malam hari yang sunyi dan mengacak rambut hitam-merah mudanya, hal yang ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan semua pikirannya. Mengapa susah sekali untuk menerima kenyataan? Pikir Bambam. Ia melihat kedua tangannya sayu, menundukkan kepalanya, dan menangis dalam diam di balkon. Sendiri.

Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuh jahatnya. Ia membiarkan kakinya beristirahat di lantai bersama pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saat tangan pisaunya meraba foto dengan bingkainya yang sudah tidak terbentuk. Ia menyadarinya sekarang, ia sudah dibutakan oleh cinta.

_Bambam, kau orang yang jahat. _

_Flashback_

"Mark hyung!" pekik Bambam dari depan pintu dan mendekati meja namja yang baru saja terbangun dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Ia menarik salah satu kursi kosong dan duduk tepat di depan Mark dengan senyum yang tidak pudar sama sekali.

"Heh bocah, kau ingin aku cepat mati huh? Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung," gerutu Mark –orang yang Bambam panggil dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Apa ? Mark Hyung mati? Ya ampun aku turut berduka cita karena kematian Mark hyung," canda Bambam dan berpura-pura berdoa. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengangkat kakinya saat tahu Mark akan menginjak kakinya.

"Kurang ajar, aku belum mati hei. Mana bekalnya?" dengan tawa yang masih tak dapat berhenti, Bambam memberikan tempat bekalnya kepada Mark dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya seperti semula.

"Aku kira hyung bilang kau sudah mati haha," Kata Bambam dan ikut mencomot roti yang tersisa setengah.

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan,"

"Biarin. Gini-gini aku kan ngangenin, iya kan?"

"jangan mengkhayal,"

"aku tidak berkhayal, itu fakta," Ya seperti itulah perdebatan mereka hari demi hari.

Bambam –Kunpimook Bhuwakul, lelaki kelahiran 1997 ini memiliki keunikannya yaitu periang dan imut, walaupun ia juga sangatlah bawel dan tak mau mengalah. Dia duduk di kelas 1 Senior High School, berbeda 2 tahun dengan Mark. Mark Tuan adalah sahabat sedunia akhiratnya, itu sih kata Bambam dulu saat ia masih kelas 1 Junior High School. Yah maklum saja otaknya masih polos saat itu. Walaupun gitu ia tidak pernah menganggap Mark sebagai begitu? Oh jangan pernah Tanya suatu alasan kepada Bambam karena dia punya 1001 alasan. Status Bambam? Masih mblo, tapi sedang pdkt. Dengan?

"Hai manis, maaf aku mengganggu." Bambam tersenyum semanis mungkin dan mengangguk bersemangat.

Dia, sunbaenya yang duduk tepat di samping Mark sekarang. Mark memutar bola matanya melihat perubahan sifat Bambam. "Heh Jackson Wang cepat ambil ponselmu dan pergi, dasar idiot playboy," cibirnya.

Bambam benar-benar mengutuk Mark dalam hati. Mengapa Mark selalu tidak ingin membantunya agar bisa dekat dengan Jackson? Padahal setahu Bambam, Mark dan Jackson itu teman dekat. Dan yang selalu Bambam benci dari Mark apa? Mark hanya akan menjawab dengan 3 jawaban. 'biarin :p kepo' 'menurutmu?' 'dia bukan orang baik' oh dan satu lagi jawaban yang paling Bambam benci. Diam, berisik.

"Plis hyung aku mohon sekali dalam seumur hidupku jawablah pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku dan Jackson sunbae berpacaran?" Tanya Bambam saat ia rasa sunbae pujaan hatinya sudah cukup jauh untuk mendengar pertanyaannya. Mark hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh-tak-acuh dan menatap bingung pundak kiri Bambam. Ia pergi begitu saja, membuat Bambam mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melihat pundak kirinya. Ia tersenyum senang.

_Jam 4 sore di taman sekolah, pastikan buaya ganas itu tidak ikut. Wink ;)_

.

.

"Ayolah hyung harusnya kau ikut senang denganku," ujar Bambam. Ia berhenti dari kegiatan melompat di atas kasur Mark dan berbaring tengurap di sebelah Mark yang sibuk dengan dunia maya.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus ikut senang denganmu?" Tanya Mark menyerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Bambam yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Karena, sahabat dunia akhiratmu ini sedang senang. Lagipula sekarang hyung tidak perlu repot-repot lagi antar jemput aku, ada Jackson yang bisa mengantarku dan menjemputku juga. Meringankan tugasmu, bukan?" jawab Bambam dengan sumringan khasnya.

Mark terlihat mempertimbangkan jawaban Bambam dengan menatap langit kamarnya dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Mark kembali menatap Bambam dengan senyum hangat dan jari kelingking yang terangkat di depan wajah Bambam.

"Promise me you never let me alone, arra? Atau tidak akan pernah melupakanku, dan tetap selalu bermain denganku?" ujar Mark ikut sumringan bersama Bambam. Tak butuh waktu lama, Bambam mengaitkan jait kelingkingnya dengan milik Mark dengan anggukan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, hyung! Kau kan sahabat dunia akhiratku haha. Mangkanya hyung cari couple juga dong, masa kalah sama yang lebih muda?" ucap Bambam meremehkan Mark yang kini malah mengacak rambut hitam Bambam.

"Heih, kamu tahu aku sudah berusaha sangat lama. Tapi mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Tadi sore aku dengar dia sudah punya kekasih, dan itu bukan aku." Mark menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba membuat senyum lebar yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Tidak, tidak bisa.

"Aih siapa sih dia, hyung? Sini biar Bambam hajar siapa pun itu orangnya. Sudah orang kayak gitu mah gak berguna hyung, jangan dipedulikan," ujar Bambam berusaha membangkitkan semangat Mark.

Mark mengangkat kepalanya, kini ia telah berhasil menunjukkan senyumnya. "Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul! Kamu berhutang penjelasan kepadaku!" seruan Mark bisa Bambam dengar samar-samar dari dalam Kamarnya. Ia membuka kunci pintu balkonnya dan kembali sibuk mondar-mandir mencari barang-barang yang harus ia bawa. Mark tampak berkacak pinggang di balkon dan menarik tali yang selalu ia gunakan untuk memanjat ke kamar Bambam, hal yang selalu ia lakukan dan juga Bambam. Ia membuka pintu balkon Bambam dengan sedikit kasar dan hendak melontarkan seribu gerutuan dan pertanyaan kepada Bambam. Tapi niatnya sepertinya sedikit terdorong hilang.

"Hei aku tidak melihatmu lima hari ini di sekolah, kamu kemana saja?" Tanya Mark _to the point_ kepada Bambam yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir entah mengapa.

"Aku ada di sekolah, hyung. Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak melihatku selama lima hari?" Bambam bertanya balik kepada Mark dan sibuk membongkar isi lemarinya.

"Oh aku tidak tahu kenapa, selain kau selalu bersama Jackson," Jawab Mark sedikit menekankan nada bicaranya. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar saat tahu 95% ia tidak sama sekali diperhatikan oleh Bambam yang masih sibuk dengan menata penampilannya. Tidakkah ia tahu kalau ia sudah berkharisma secara alami? Oke Mark sudah muak dikacangi oleh Bambam selama lima hari plus sekarang.

"Kamu ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Mark lagi yang kini beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

"Romantic dinner with my couple of course. Hal ini akan menjadi sejarah sepanjang hidupku! Kau tahu? Kata Jackson kita akan makan malam di restoran elit! Ah aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk kencan pertama kita." Seru Bambam antusias. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" Bambam membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Mark dan menunggu lelaki di depannya ini member tanggapan positif.

"Kamu terlihat seperti bukan Bambam yang aku kenal, lebih idiot." Yah itulah pengakuan Mark. Bambam biasanya hanya akan menggunaha kaos dan jeas jika pergi kemana pun, dan ia akan menambahkan topi atau jaket sebagai variasi jika ia sedang bersemangat. Tapi sekarang? Make up, anting, celana yang ada sedikit robekan, ini bukan Bambam yang Mark kenal.

"Ah aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak meminta usulmu. Aku pergi, annyeong! Aku berjanji aku akan menemuimu dan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu nanti," ujar Bambam. Ia memeluk Mark sekilas dan berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Mark hanya bisa membuang nafasnya kasar dan melirik pintu kaca balkon milik Bambam. Dia sudah berangkat dengan Jackson, dan Mark memberikan senyum kepada mereka meskipun tidak ditanggapi.

.

.

"Bambam? Itu beneran kamu?" Bambam menolehkan kepalanya. Senyumnya sedikit pudar, tapi ia tetap mencoba membuat senyum semangat tadi tetap berdiri kokoh. Ia kira ia akan dapat pelukan dan kecupan dari Jackson, ternyata Mark yang datang dengan seluruh ocehannya. Bambam hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada Mark dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Kau membolos? Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan rambutmu –KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL APA YANG TELAH KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

Bambam cukup tersentak akibat Mark yang kini sudah berada di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Bukan, bukan karena kaget akibat pertanyaan bodoh Mark yang cukup melengking tadi. Melainkan ia menarik secara paksa batang putih-coklat yang sedang Bambam hirup. Rokoknya, diinjak oleh Mark sampai padam.

"Rokokku! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada rokokku?!" Tanya Bambam berseru dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada dirimu sendiri?!" bentak Mark sedikit mendorong tubuh Bambam menjauh. Ia menatap tajam Bambam seolah menuntutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya segera.

"Apa pedulimu hah?! Kau ingin menghentikanku?! Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur kehidupanku, Mark-ssi!"

"Ya aku memang tidak punya hak tapi aku memang peduli kepadamu, Bamie! Kau ini.. Sahabatku! Dan aku berhak untuk-"

Menjauhlah dariku! Aku kira kau bisa mengembalikan moodku, ternyata kau hanya perusak hidup!" bentak Bambam. Ia berlari menjauh dari Mark yang berdiri mematung melihatnya. Entahlah rasanya.. sakit. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Jackson dan melampiaskan emosinya sekarang. Bambam tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mark yang meminta maaf kepadanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya berlari dan… menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Bambam berjalan sempoyong dengan kaki kanan yang diseret olehnya. Sungguh ia merasakan penyesalan yang amat besar. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya, ia meruntuki semua ucapan sebelumnya yang ia lontarkan. Ia benar-benar mengutu dirinya sendiri sebagai manusia terbodoh. Bambam membuka pintu kamar Mark tanpa mengetuknya dan berusaha berjalan ke sang pemilik kamar yang menatapnya kaget. Ia bisa merasakan tangan hangat Mark yang menahan pundaknya dan membantunya duduk di kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa penampilanmu begitu acak-acakan dan badanmu merah-ungu seperti itu?" Mark terus saja melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Bambam. Bukan jawaban yang Bambam berikan, melainkan pelukan yang selama ini ia lupakan. Pelukan hangat yang selalu mereka bagi satu sama lain jika sedang ada masalah. Kini kembali lagi.

"Maafkan.. aku.. Hyung. Ini… terlalu sakit," ucapan Bambam terendam oleh pelukan erat mereka, tapi tetap Mark bisa mendengarnya.

"Katakan apa yang Jackson lakukan kepadamu lagi." ucap Mark tegas. Mark tidak membalas pelukan Bambam, melainkan mengepalkan tangannya merendam emosi. Bambam bersi kesar menggeleng dan terisak di dada bidang Mark. "Cepat katakan atau-"

"Lakukan saja hyung! Jauhi aku! Aku memang sudah terlalu kotor untuk menjadi sahabatmu! Aku bukan sahabat yang pantas untukmu! Aku terlalu kotor!" seru Bambam masih tetap terisak di dada Mark. Mark hanya diam, berusaha memahami maksud dari pembicaraan Bambam.

"Aku kotor hyung.. aku hiks.. sudah tidak bersih lagi," lirih Bambam. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing akibat beberapa botol soju yang sudah ia minum sebelumnya. Isakannya semakin menjadi saat tangan kekar Mark membalas pelukannya, mengelus punggungnya yang terasa sangat perih.

Ia tidak sadar betapa lamanya ia menangis di dalam pelukan Mark sampai tertidur. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakan perih yang sama.

.

.

"Berhenti menyakiti Bambam! Kau hanya kuman, iblis, seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan seseorang!"

Emosi bambam semakin di atas puncak. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan semua emosinya. Tanpa peduli tatapan murid lain, ia menembus kerumunan murid-murid dan berdiri tepat di sasaran orang yang berseru kata-kata busuk bagi Bambam.

Buggh

Bambam membalikkan sumber suara tadi dan melayangkan pukulan keras kepadanya. Semua dendam dan emosinya ia lampiasan dengan pukulan yang tak henti-hentinya ia keluarkan. Ia menendang perut lelaki itu, melayangkan di wajah menawan lelaki itu sampai darah segar keluar dari hidung dan mulut sang pelaku.

"Dia melukaimu, Bamie!"

Bugh

"Dia merubahmu menjadi orang jahat!"

Bugh

"Dia.. bukan.. uhuk.. orang yang pantas kau.. uhuk.. cintai!"

Bugh

Bambam menendang lelaki itu cukup jauh. Bambam benar-benar merasakan kesenangan tersendiri. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol semua emosinya, tak peduli sepenting apa orang yang ia hajar. Bukan, ini pasti bukan Bambam yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenyataan perihnya adalah seperti itu. Bambam yang periang dan tidak menyukai kkekasaran itu menghajar lelaki tadi.

"Berhenti menyelesaikan urusanku, Mark Tuan-ssi!" ujar Bambam tegas. Ia mendekati Mark yang mencoba berdiri dengan mulut yang tidak hentinya memuntahkan darah segar. Bambam mencengkram kerah baju Mark yang ternodai penuh dengan noda merah. Namun berbeda.

Mark tersenyum. Tersenyum ke arah Bambam.

"j..jaga.. di..dirimu.. bamie."

"Berhenti mempedulikanmu!" Bambam kembali melayangkan pukulan di pipi kiri Mark yang sudah membiru.

"Kau.. ber..hak.. hidup.. bahagia." Lirih Mark masih tersenyum kepada Bambam.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI BERTINDAK MANIS, BODOH!"

Bugh

Bambam masih tidak puas menghujani Mark dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Ia hendak melayangi pukulan lagi ke rahang Mark, Namun.

"Mianhae… sarang.. hae"

Deg

Gerakan Bambam terhenti seketika. Genggaman tangannya melemas, bersamaan dengan tubuh dingin Mark yang seakan membiarkan tubuh tak berdayanya terbaring di tanah bersama darah segarnya. Nafas Bambam tiba-tiba tak beraturan. Ia melihat tangan gemetarnya yang dilumuri oleh darah segar Mark, sahabatnya. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Pikirnya. Kakinya ikut gemetar, dan merosot terduduk di tanah bersama tubuh Mark yang tak bernyawa.

Ia melihat wajah bengkak Mark, betapa mustahilnya ia bisa melihat wajah cerah Mark. Wajah cerianya saat tertawa, saat khawatir padanya, dan saat terakhir ia menghembuskan nafas.

_Dia bukan orang baik, bamie. _Kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk menerima faktamu, hyung?

_Promise me you never let me alone, arra?_ Kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk menyadari aku telah melanggar janjimu?

_Oh aku tidak tahu kenapa, selain kau selalu bersama Jackson. _Kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa kau tidak suka aku dengannya?

_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada dirimu sendiri?! _Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semua dariku, hyung?!

"Hyung! Maafkan aku hyung! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Bambam histeris. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengrkraman dari polisi-polisi yang menahannya dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke mobil polisi. Sekali saja biarkan Bambam meminta maaf, tapi percuma ia sudah telat.

"Aku pembunuh.. haha.. Aku pembunuh hyung! Haha! Seharusnya kau mencaci-maki aku bukan membiarkan aku hidup bahagia!" Bambam tidak berhenti berteriak dan memberontak, apalagi saat mayat Mark dibawa oleh para medis menuju mobil ambulan.

"Mark Hyung!"

_Flashback off_

Isakan Bambam semakin menjadi. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk dan membiarkan bahunya bergetar tanpa henti. Tidak peduli beberapa suara sirine polisi yang terdengar sangat nyaring dari bawah balkonnya. Ia hanya menangis semakin menjadi sambil melihat foto mereka berdua yang tersenyum bahagia di masa lampau.

Tangan gemetarnya mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik sakunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, suara derap langkah kaki polisi semakin terdengat jelas di telinganya. Tangan kanannya semakin gemetar, begitu juga dengan isakannya yang ia tahan. Ia mengarahkan pistol itu tepat di kepalanya. Ya kepala yang didalamnya memiliki otak yang sangat bodoh. Jarinya telunjuknya ia usahakan untuk menekuk, namun begitu susah. Dadanya sesak, naik-turun tidak beraturan.

_Hyung aku mohon maafkan aku akibat kesalahan fatalku yang terakhir. Tidak melaksanakan perkataanmu bahwa au harus hidup bahagia_.

Dorr

FIN

AAAAAAA! Sorry banget ini gaje demi apa alur pasaran mungkin? Ah gatau deh soalnya 1st Got7 fanfiction nih lol. Jadi gimana nih ff Chan? Kurang memuaskan ya? Huhu maaf kalau ga dapet feelnya TT^TT yasyudah deh kalau ada saran buat nih ff mohon RnR ya! Need banget buat jadi semangat buat another got7 ff lagi haha. Makasih banget ya yang udah mau baca ff segaje sarap ff ini /bow/ ditunggu reviewnya ya! Gomapta! Love you all! :)


End file.
